


The List

by dragonofeternal



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boundary Negotiation, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>List? What on earth would Laam need a list for- Oh. Right. The list about things they would and wouldn't be comfortable with when they decided to go all the way. The list he'd completely forgotten to write. That list.</i><br/>Gil and Laam sit down to negotiate their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilnokoibito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gilnokoibito).



> Some much overdue Gil/Laam smut for gilnokoibito, who requested this about a year ago. Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Set in an AU where rather than returning to the other side, Laamgarnas decides to return to life and stay in the Dragon Castle so that he can be with Gil.

Gil settles onto Laam's bed, enjoying the birdsong and warm spring sun filtering in through the open window. Good weather makes it easier to feel good, which makes it easier to want to discuss challenging subjects. “I was thinking we could talk about it today.”

Laam looks up from his desk, a bit surprised, and sets his book down. “Oh? Really?”

“Yeah.” Gil stretches, trying to look casual now that he can feel Laam's eyes on him. Laam can't help but adore the sun playing over his bare shoulders and highlighting the pale scars that cross the tan skin there. Laam's eyes see a pleased, perfect cat sunning on his bed and misses Gil's awkward fidget to pull a sheet of paper out of his back pocket. “I wrote out a list, just like I said.”

Laam's eyes go blank for a second. List? What would he need a list fo- Oh. Right. The list about things they would and wouldn't be comfortable with when they decided to go all the way. The list he'd completely forgotten to write. That list.

“Well, I'm good with just about anything,” Laam says as distraction, getting up from his desk and walking over to sit on the bed next to Gil. “Why don't you go first?”

Gil's cheeks heat up, and he fidgets with his list. “Ah, I-I guess. Sure.” Gil takes a deep breath and looks down at his list. "I. I guess I'll start with the basics? I- just because of all the things I've had happen in the past, I definitely need you to stop if I ever say no or look uncomfortable."

Laam nods. "Of course! That goes without saying! I'd never want you to feel unsafe, Gil."

Gil offers him a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I know. But I figured I'd put it out on the table. Or, bed. As it was. I'd also like it if you could keep the 'cat' stuff out of the bedroom for now? It's just… it's kind of embarrassing. I don't want it to kill the mood." Laam nods to that as well, trying to keep the slight disappointment off his face. It's always adorable to hear Gil meow. "As for stuff I like, uh, I enjoy having my neck touched and stuff. Especially the back. I haven't had a lot of, uh, positive experiences with this stuff, so I'm still figuring out everything I like for now. But that. I know I like that."

Gil's face is red as a beet, and Laam can hear the slightest stammer coming into it, and the slight lilt to his voice that comes when bits of the animal curse come back to try and force a meow out of him. It's cute. For Gil's part, he feels relieved, and glad to have shared, if a bit over-spent and harried now.

"So what did you write down?" He finally asks, ready for the conversation to not be about him for a bit.

Laamgarnas laughs and shrugs. "Eh, I'm really good with anything!"

Gil blinks at him, hard. "Well what about stuff you do like?" Maybe, Gil rationed to himself, Laam's just the kind of guy who doesn't have any real hard no's, or hasn't thought too hard into them.

Laam laughs again, warm and kind. It gives Gil a feeling of dread deep in his stomach. "Like I said, Gil, I'm really good with just about anything. You don't need to think so hard into it." He reaches over and puts a hand on top of Gil's.

Gil can feel his eye twitch a little. This, this is Laamgarnas. This is the man who saved him, who nurtured him, who returned him from the brink of madness and degradation and made him feel like something other than an object, now returned to him from the grave and the claws of the people who hurt them both in the past. Gil stares at his face and the smooth, alabaster curve of his throat, and tries not to think about how much he'd like to wrap his hands around it and choke that newly returned life right out of him. He settles for grinding his fingers into his temples and groaning instead.

“That is... completely unhelpful. Like what the hell, Laam.”

“What? What do you mean?” Laam looks like a confused puppy, unsure of why he's being scolded.

“I...” Gil groans again, trying to figure out how to put it into words. He's no mind reader. Hell, he's bad enough at just interpreting what people are saying to him normally. “The list was to help me too, so I had a better idea of what to do when we,” he can feel his face getting hot. “Argh. I don't know what you want from me, I don't know how best to make you feel good, and things are going to get into the heat of the moment, and I won't know what to do, and-”

“Gil.” His name jolts him from his rant. Laam reaches across the table to pull Gil's hands away from his face and finds that face flushed and threatening to tear up. “Oh, Gil. It's okay. I'm going to be happy with whatever you do, and I'll listen to what you want. I just want to be close to you. Okay?”

Gil glares at him, but the tiniest bit of a smile quirks the corner of his mouth up. “You damn cheese ball.” He squeezes Laam's hands back and takes a deep breath. “Fine. Okay. I'm okay.” He says it half for himself. “And you're still an asshole for not making a list too, don't think you're off the hook, but I'm fine.”

Laam offers him another awkward, apologetic smile, and Gil lets himself smile all the way back. Gil leans his head against Laam's chest, and Laam wraps an arm around him, turning their awkward silence into a comfortable one. They love each other after all, and miscommunication is something they're well acquainted with working around. Gil sighs, and it takes the last of the tension out of his shoulders, inspiring Laam to creep his hand higher and trace a line along the back of his neck. Gil makes a pleased little noise, the best sort of shuddering sigh, so Laam does it again, slowly counting each vertebrae in his mind.

"You're awfully fond of leaving your neck exposed for someone who says it's so sensitive," he murmurs, hanging his head low so he can bury his face in Gil's hair.

"Maybe it's an invitation."

There's something in the teasing, playful way that Gil says that makes Laam's stomach twist with want, and the gentle tracing turns into a hand tightly grabbing Gil's shoulder and pulling him away enough that Laam can crush their mouths together in a kiss. Gil grabs the collar of Laam's button up and returns the kiss just as passionately. Laam's other hand comes up, first to grab at Gil in an embrace and then, remembering, to brush against the back of his neck, and Gil purrs into Laam's mouth as they pull out of the kiss.

"See," Gil says with a shit-eating grin and a flushed face, "this is why you should have made a list."

Laam laughs, and smiles, and caresses the very back of Gil's neck again. "Yeah. Yeah, I see now." His voice is breathier than he expected it to be. "I guess I'll just have to focus on making you feel good. What a shame."

Gil returns his laugh and shakes his head a little. "No... I think I want to get my hands on you for a bit first." He shoves Laam back down onto the bed to kiss him more. Now it's his turn to have hands caressing and stroking and roaming across Laamgarnas. He cards his fingers through Laam's hair, and when that doesn't arouse much reaction, he traces his hand down the curve of Laam's throat, over his Adam's apple and down through the dip of his collar bone until he meets Laam's shirt. He thumbs the button out of the hole and slips his hand down lower, removing buttons until Laam's shirt is half undone. Something about that- the deliberacy, perhaps, does make Laam's breath catch. Gil can feel it under his lips, a half-aborted gasp trapped between their mouths. He gently bites Laam's lower lip to tease and then whispers, "You like that?"

Laam has stars in his eyes when he opens them to stare up at Gil. "Yeah... I guess I just like seeing you do things so... enthusiastically. And it's kind of nice to be under you."

That's no lie- Laam reaches a shaky hand up to run down Gil's side. Through Gil's shirt Laam can easily feel his lithe muscles, honed through both training and experience. It's a predator's body, a body that can spring and twist and fight against anyone who would stand against him.

It's a far cry from the body of thin, starving man he saved all those years ago.

What happens next is wordless- Laam leans up to kiss Gil again, cradling the back of his neck, and Gil lets himself fall forward into Laam's arms. When the kiss ends Gil goes down lower, kissing and nipping a path down Laam's neck and chest until he's stopped by the remains of Laam's shirt. Gil debates unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way, but ultimately decides against it, heading instead for Laam's pants.

Laam whispers Gil's name breathily as the pants come off, and Gil takes him in one hand. Gil flicks his eyes up, patiently asking with his eyes if he needs to slow down. Laam feels his heart swell as their eyes meet, and he smiles back. "Go ahead."

Gil's grin makes what follows it all the sweeter. Laam lets out a breathy little moan and closes his eyes to better focus on the way Gil moves his mouth and hands. One hand grips him at the base, holding him steady as Gil works, while the other has a hold of his left leg, sensibly short nails digging in just enough to draw tiny stars of attention to the feeling. He bucks up a little into Gil's mouth, and Gil doesn't even bat an eye, just purring around him like a pleased cat. This is a man who knows what he's doing. Laam lets himself fall into just the sensation, delighting in the short strokes at the base and the way Gil's mouth moves up and down. He's amazing. An utter delight. Without even meaning to, Laam finds himself whispering Gil's name under his breath over and over, a near silent prayer to whatever might be watching to not let this end. Ironically, hearing his name whispered over and over is what makes Gil stop. He crawls back up Laamgarnas to whisper in his ear.

"I just remembered something," he whispers, his breath hot on Laam's ear. "Something I know you like."

"Oh?" If Gil isn't going to be blowing him anymore than Laam wants to have them closer together. His hands are fumbling with Gil's pants to free his cock as Gil whispers in his ear. "What's that?"

"When you were first brought back," Gil whispers. "You, ah- after I said your name for the first time. You said that you liked hearing it."

Laam's brain racks to remember. That meeting had been so strange- his spirit freed from Shydeman and Shyrendora's control, but not quite alive again, a spectral visitor just barely able to touch Gil. He thinks he likes this a lot better. "Did I?"

"Laamgarnas," Gil whispers, his voice a reverent prayer. Laam's hand fumbles. "Heheh, see? Laamgarnas."

Laam remembers now. God. Gil's voice sounds so sweet in his ear. He wants to make Gil feel as good as his voice sounds, wants them both to feel that good; Laam grips the both of them in his hand and strokes them together, their dicks frotting up against each other. "Gil, I-"

"Shhh…" Gil nuzzles his neck. "Laamgarnas. Laamgarnas. Laam." Each repetition comes with a kiss, or a nip, or even just a change in devoted intonation, and Laam squirms, stroking the two of them together. Gil shudders over top of him, his voice gradually breaking off into shakier and shakier whispers of Laam's name until his throat catches and instead of a name or a word, Gil mewls out his orgasm, shaking over Laamgarnas and shuddering into his hand.

Laam stares up in awe as he continues to stroke the two of them together until he too comes. Gil has collapsed on him by that point, the continued stimulation turning him into a shaky, grinning mess that collapses on top of Laamgarnas. Laam lazily strokes his hair, and absently kisses Gil's forehead. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Gil replies, trying to get his bearings about him again and failing. He lets himself melt into Laam's arms because it's the best place to be. "That… that was good. Thank you. But, I swear to god," Gil whispers into Laam's ear, "if you point out that I meowed when I came I will never sleep with you again."

Laam laughs. "Deal."


End file.
